Hetalia Yaoi Drabbles!
by SapphireBlueEyes7799
Summary: Just someplace where I'll be posting yaoi drabbles from time to time. Writer's block sucks. Reated T...for now. Contains so far: DenmarkxNorway


Guess what I have?

_WRITER'S BLOCK_

*dramatic music*

I know, I know. I'm sorry. So I'll give you yaoi. You like yaoi? Yaoi is good for the soul.

_Yaaaooooiiiiiii._

SO! These will just be filled with yaoi drabbles and shit like that because...

_Yaoi._

I'll try to write another chapter of...something for one of my main stories. I've been trying I promise ;-; *stares intensely at blank documents for hours* HNNNGGGGG

First up is Dennor! Because...it's cute. And Denmark isn't actually a _complete_ idiot in this one and Norway isn't an abusive _asshole!_ :D

...okay well maybe a _little_ but not as much okay qq

ENJOY

_Yaaooooiiiiiiiii_

* * *

"Hey, Lukas! Lukaaaas! Where are ya?" Lukas cringed at the obnoxious voice echoing off the walls. Mathias was home.

Lukas sighed, closing the book he was reading. He placed it down on the arm of the couch just as the wild blonde entered the room.

"Lukas!" The Dane ginned widely and jumped on the couch - along with the Norwegian sitting on it. "Sorry it took me so long to get home!"

"Ah, you idiot," Lukas growled, Mathias' body pinning him down. "Get off of me."

"No!" The blonde smiled once again and leaned in his face closer, pressing their foreheads together. "I have something to tell you."

"Get away from me Anko!" The trapped blonde hissed out between clenched teeth. Mathias simply smiled and nudged his nose against Lukas' cheek.

"I don't wanna~" He purred. Lukas' felt his face heat up and he squirmed under the Dane's touch.

"You're so annoying sometimes! Let me go!" Lukas managed to move a little and whack Mathias upside the head. The blonde was caught off guard and sat up, quickly falling to the other side of the couch. Lukas took this chance to stand up, grabbing his book.

"Anko, why do you always bother me?" The younger male hissed out, nails digging into the cover of the book.

"Bother you...?" Mathias sat up, rubbing his head. "I bother you?"

"...are you serious?" The Norge pressed his fingers against his temple, slowly shaking his head. Could the idiot really think that he wasn't bothering him?

"But Lu..." The Dane looked up, tilting his head. "I just want to make you happy."

"Happy? You think that makes me happy? And don't call me Lu!" Lukas growled out.

"Well, yeah. You always seem a little more...cheery after I hug you or something."

"What?" The light haired male shook his head, denying the statement. That couldn't be true be true...

"Mhm." Mathias stood up. He was at least 3 inches taller than the Norge. Lukas looked up at him with those dull blue eyes he had.

"That's not true. It just makes me mad..."

"Is that why your face gets all red then?" The blonde smirked at Lukas' face. His eyes were wide and mouth open in a small 'o' shape.

"B-Because you're embarrassing!" The flushed male spat out, shoving past Mathias. Said person stumbled back and into the wall, but quickly recovered and went after the Norge.

"Don't get mad at me Lu~" Mathias walked behind the Norwegian man, catching up to his fast pace rather quickly.

"I have a right to be mad at you!" The light-blonde hisses out. "And don't. Call. Me. Lu!"

"Mm, but..." Mat smiled and walked up behind Lukas, who had stopped by his bedroom door. He snaked his arms around the other's waist as he fumbled with the door handle. He leaned down so that his lips were lined with the short male's ear. He lowered his voice. "I like calling you that..."

"A-Anko! Stop that!" Lukas grasped at the sudden embrace. It's not like he wasn't used to Mathias' touchy-feely ways, it's just that...he had never been approached _this_ way before...

"Why should I?" He purred out, letting his lips brush against Lukas' ear. He felt the male shiver and he could practically hear the blush oh his face.

"B-Because I s-said so!" Lukas' voice was shaking, which was out of character. He lifted his arm and started jabbing Mathias' arms with his elbows. This didn't seem to work though, as the wild blonde behind him didn't even flinch.

"C'mon Lu, I know you like it..." The Dane slowly ran his tongue along Lukas' neck, gaining a sharp gasp from him. He pressed his chest against the Norge's back, who was pressed against the door. Mat placed small butterfly kisses on the pale skin of the younger male's neck. He knew it was a sudden action, but he didn't care. He was releasing the pent-up feelings he's had for the Norwegian since...a long time ago.

"Mathias, what are you doing?!" Lukas half asked half moaned. His fingernails were digging into the wood of the door of his room. He tried to push himself back but it was no use, he was completely in Mat's control.

"Doing what I've wanted to for so long..." The Danish man breathed out, lightly biting Lukas' skin.

"Wh-What?" Dull blue eyes widened at hearing what seemed to be a confession. He squirmed to break free once again, but only managed to turn himself around. He looked up to meet eyes with Mathias.

"Mm...you're so...perfect." Mat smiled and leaned down to connect his lips with Lukas', but only to be stopped by a gloved hand. The blonde frowned and lifted his head.

"Why are you doing this all of a sudden?" Lukas closed his eyes and breathed out a shaky breath. "Are you just toying with my feelings again?"

"Again...?" Mathias pulled his head down so that it was level with his. "What do you m-"

"You always do it!" The Norge cried, using a great force to push the taller man away. He turned away and pressed his forehead against the door. He squeezed his eyes shut and curled his hands into fists. "You always hug me and stuff, always treat me like I mean something to you, always give me kisses on the neck, but you never say anything! Ever! It's like I'm your toy!"

"You...really think that?" The Dane's eyes widened in shock, recovering from the small attack. He slowly walked towards the younger male, wrapping his arms around his waist once again, but in a more...loving way. He gently nudges his nose against Lukas' cheek. "Because it isn't true..."

"Then why don't you say something you idiot?!" Lukas barked at the older male, trying to hide the tears in his eyes as he was turned around to face him.

"Because I thought I didn't have to say anything..." Mathias hushed his voice and placed feather-light kisses on the Norge's cheek. "I didn't know you thought I was just playing."

"W-Well, I..I never know with you! You're kinda an idiot..." The short blonde pressed his hands against Mathias' chest, but didn't push him away.

"Maybe I am an idiot..." He leaned in closer and smiled. "But I know what I want..."

"Ma..." His sentence trailed off as the Danish man leaned closer, pressing his lips against Lukas'. Lukas was surprised at first, but soon enough he gave in to the kiss. Mathias managed to snake his tongue into the blonde's mouth, the wet muscles dancing together. Mat leaned in and deepened the kiss, pushing Lukas against the door. The Norge moved a hand away from the chest it was on to fumble with the doorknob. He turned it a few times before it actually opened - which caused them both to fall into the room. Their positions flipped so that Mathias landed on the floor with Lukas on top of him.

"Can't have you hurt now, can I?" Mat breathed out, running his thumb over Lukas' cheek. The smaller male leaned down and connected their lips once again, slipping his tongue in. Arms wrapped around his slim waist and he was lifted off the ground for a moment before being placed down on the soft cushion of his bed.

"Ma...Mathias...we...we can't..." Lukas panted, arms hanging loosely around the Dane's neck. Said man leaned down and ran his tongue down the other's collarbone.

"Who said?" He smiled and lightly nipped at his skin, gaining a small moan. He ran his hands down the younger male's body, taking off the belt that held his navy-blue coat to his body. He also removed the coat, and then moved to lifting up the Norge's shirt. Lukas did the same to Mathias, unbuttoning his black and red coat, tossing it to the side with all other removed clothing. He threw off Mat's hat, and then his own, not caring wherever they landed. The older male pulled off Lukas' shirt, and then took off his own. He leaned down ran his tongue along Lukas' bare chest.

"Nnh...Ma-athias..." Lukas breathed out, fingers threading through his own hair, gripping on the light-colored strands as if they were the ones causing him all this pleasure. Mathias looked up at his lover and bit his pale skin, looking him directly in the eye. This gained a sharp cry mixed between a gasp and a moan. He moved down and nudged the growing lump in Lukas' pants. A long moan was let out at the friction. The Dane lightly bit at it, which made Lukas suck in a sharp breath of air.

"M..Ma~aaathi-iiaa~as..." He moaned out, tugging on the older man's hair. Mathias was just about to completely strip Lukas, but was stopped by the sound of a door opening. His eyes widened and he moved up, pulling Lukas out of his daze.

"Shh!" Mathias gently placed a finger over his lover's mouth. "I think Berwald and Tino are home..."

The Norwegian's dull eyes widened and he looked at the door. It was closed, but someone was walking towards it. Mathias thought fast and quickly pulled them both down on the bed, bringing Lukas close, and covered them with the blanket.

"Pretend we're sleeping..." He whispered, closing his eyes. Lukas felt his face heat up from behind so close, but he did as he was told.

"Mathias, Lukas! Where are you guys?" A cheerful voice called out. The footsteps stopped by the door, and it slowly opened. "Hey Mathi..."

"L'ks like th'y were b'nding or s'mething..." Berwald's deep and stoic voice sounded much more intimidating compared to Tino's.

"Yeah," Tino giggled, "Definitely. It's about time though. I've been waiting for those two to get together!"

"W'll, now why d'n't we go p'ck up Seal'nd from L'tvia's house?" The Swedish man spoke again, no change in the tone of his voice.

"Okay. But we should feed Hanatamago before we go!" The small Finnish man stated as he walked out of the room. Berwald took another glance at the couple lying down before turning to close the door. As soon as their footsteps were barely audible, Mathias sighed and looked down at Lukas.

"Hey Lukas, they're gone..." He gently nudged the Norge but got no response. He did it again, only to have the smaller male clutch onto his shoulders. "...he fell asleep."

Mathias chuckled, knowing that when Lukas found himself neck to him in bed, he would think something happened. He could have fun messing with the Norwegian for a few, but could eventually let him know nothing happened.

...maybe.

The blonde leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Lukas' lips, and then his forehead.

"Godnat, min kærlighed..."

* * *

*got too lazy to write smut because it's like almost 5:00 in the morning*

TINO, BERWALD, YOU COCKBLOCKERS

jkilyguys

But that was all I got cuz...

_Yaaaa-_ *shot*

qq

TRANSLATION: Godnat, min kærlighed = Goodnight, my love

YAY DANISH WORDS

You guys should also check out my other Hetalia teaser that I'll be working on after I finish one of my stories cuz...

_Advertising._

ILYGUYS *smoothsmooth*

*inner French coming out*

_Fuck._

_~Sapphire_


End file.
